


Only Make Believe: The Missing Scenes

by blustersquall



Series: Only Make Believe [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Missing Scenes, Modern Thedas, Relationship(s), Scenes Not Included, filling in gaps, prompts, short scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: A collection of moments missing from the currently uploaded chapters of my in progress long fic, Only Make Believe. Scenes that have been written after being given a prompt. These are scenes that would have been nice to include in the main fic, but it would have made certain chapters too long, or didn't add anything to the story, beyond word count. Still, some little moments that are nice, and add some extra development between our leading man and leading lady.Cullen Rutherford’s day job is all about helping people. On the side he helps even more people, stepping in for women in need of a date at social events to avoid embarrassment or put off unwanted attention. When young teacher, Nevena Trevelyan, is invited to spend Christmas and New Year with her estranged family she calls on Cullen’s particular services. There is nothing to make Cullen think it won’t be like every other arrangement he’s made.As it is, neither of them have a clue what they’re in for.





	1. Prompt 'There's Only One Bed'

**Author's Note:**

> This first scene is from Chapter 3: The Sisters.  
> In it, Cullen and Nevena have arrived at the cabin they're to stay at for the duration of their visit and are looking around.  
> The prompt for this was: "There's only one bed..." sent by an Anon on tumblr.

Cullen placed his coat on the rank near the door, shaking it out and dusting off a few specks of snow from the trees outside. He could hear Nevena opening and closing doors, getting a feel for what would be their home for the next few weeks. Ignoring his suitcase for a moment, he moved further into the main room, surveying the furniture and the overall space.

It was impressive, he had to give it that. This cabin proably had more overall space than his entire apartment. The view wasn’t terrible either. Looking out onto expansive grounds with fir trees clustered together. It was quite something, to be so isolated and surrounded by nature. He imagined the view was still nice in the summer too, with a low sunset peeking through trees while guests sat out on the small deck outside, watching the world go by.

Perhaps he would have to come back here, under his own terms, to try it.

“Okay,” Cullen started a little when he heard Nevena’s voice. He turned and saw her anxiously wringing her hands in front of her, occasionally pausing the scratch the backs of her hands. “I have good news, and I have bad news. What do you want to hear first?”

“Uh,” Cullen pulled his mouth to one side in thought, “good?”

“Good news is, the bedroom is really nice and spacious.”

“And the bad?” He prompted, though he was sure he knew what she was going to say.

“There is only one bed.”

Yep. Of course that was what she was going to say. Of course that would be an issue. This was a cabin built for a couple after all. An intimate couple. And they weren’t a couple. Not even slightly. It made sense that there would only be a single bed in the whole cabin. However, Cullen made a show of checking for himself.

He went to the bedroom and pushed the door opening, holding it there as he peered in. In the middle of the room, a small bedside table on either side, was an impressively size bed. Complete with an extortionate amount of pillows, a blanket folded up on the end, and freshly cleaned linens. He let out a long sigh as he closed the door.

“Ah.”

“It’s fine.” Nevena said quickly, walking away towards her suitcase. Cullen arched a brow. “I’ll say to Ineria that we need two beds.”

“Why?”

Nevena treated him to a particularly incredulous look. “Because we do?”

“No,” Cullen shook his head. He crossed his arms, relaxing his posture. “I mean, why would we need two beds? We’re meant to be in a relationship. Most people in relationships are comfortable sharing a bed.”

“Oh, right…” Nevena rubbed her thumb and forefinger across her temple, as though trying to fight off a headache. “We’ve been here less than an hour and I already feel like my brain is trying to burst out of my skull.”

“What do you want to do?” asked Cullen. He shifted his weight from one side to the other. “I don’t mind sleeping on the couch. It’s more than big enough.” He gestured to the large white three seater positioned in the living area. It was fairly wide and would more than likely fit him comfortably. Plus, he had slept in far worse places.

“No, you shouldn’t have to do that.” Nevena groaned, “I’ll…” Cullen watched her as she tapped her bottom lip, chewing for a few moments on her skin. “When we go to dinner tonight, I’ll try and explain to Ineria that we need two bedrooms. For space. Or something.”

“Will she believe you?”

“If I spin a lie well enough.” Nevena’s lips curved into a grim smile. “I'm pretty good at lying.”

“I see,” said Cullen.

“Out of necessity. And only white lies.” Nevena added hurriedly, eyes widening. “I don’t make a habit of lying. I mean, I know this whole façade we’re presenting to my family is a lie, but don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I _enjoy_ lying. I-i-it—it’s a… survival tactic.” She seemed to gulp a breath down and offered a small, clearly uneasy smile.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before she dropped her gaze, cleared her throat and all but marched herself towards her suitcase. “I’m going to go and…” she grabbed the handle of the suitcase and pointed at the bedroom door. “I’ll put my stuff to one side, leave you plenty of space if you need to grab anything.”

“Thank you.” Cullen nodded, watching her as she walked passed him dragging her suitcase on its wheels. He waited until the door was closed before he lifted his eyes skywards, exhaled deeply and shook his head. Suddenly he was realising that this entire pretence was going to be harder to keep up than he first thought.


	2. Prompt: Roselyn Quizzes Nevena After her Meeting with Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have more of these to upload, but I totally forgot about doing that, so I thought I'd upload this one for now. 
> 
> This particular scene would take place just after Cullen and Nevena part ways in chapter one, and Nevena returns home.

There was a flurry of movement as Nevena closed the front door to her apartment. Hands grabbing hers, and a curtain of dark brown ringlets smacking her in the face as Roselyn all but dragged her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

“So!?” Roselyn sat opposite her, grey-blue eyes gleaming and an eager smile on her face.

Nevena stared at her and blinked hard to get her bearings. For a moment she was distracted by the fact all the mugs on her top shelf were now in order of size and colour. “You reorganized…”

“It was bothering me,” Roselyn said with a flippant wave of her hand. “How was this meet up with this guy?”

“Fine.” Nevena shrugged. She didn’t much want to talk about it, or really remember anything about Cullen Rutherford until she  _really_  had to. It was still hard for her to really comprehend that not only had she gone to this meeting, but she had agreed to this bold, long-term lie. That she was going to pretend to be in love with someone she had known for only a few hours.

It would never work. Her sisters and parents would see through the veneer in moments and she would be humiliated. All the walk home she had considered calling Cullen Rutherford and cancelling. She changed her mind and changed it back. Worry gnawing her at, making her feel weak and nauseous.

“It was fine.” She reiterated, avoiding Roselyn’s eyes. 

“You were gone for hours.” Said Roselyn, her voice flat. “That means it went better than fine. Tell me details.”

“Rose…”

“Tell me!” Roselyn shook Nevena’s arm and pouted at her from across the table. Bottom lip stuck out as far as it could possibly go, eyes watering on cue as though she was about to cry. Nevena was sure she could see Roselyn’s chin beginning to tremble. It was a look that worked on Alistair all the time… It worked on Nevena too.

“It was… He was…” Nevena shrugged again and tutted. “Nice. Fine.”

“UGH!” Flopping back in her chair, Roselyn crossed her arms. “Details!”

“What do you want to know?”

“What does he look like? Has he agreed to this whole arrangement? Is he nice? Did you get a weird vibe or anything?” Roselyn listed off on her fingers, “and that’s just for starters!”

“I…” Nevena choked, pushed her chair out and got to her feet, “he’s agreed, yes.” She started, removing her jacket and scarf. “He’ll be pretending for the whole time, and I’ll be paying him. He seems… nice. Capable, a little sure of himself perhaps, but… not nasty or unkind.” She continued to remove her boots. Roselyn followed her, leaving the kitchen table. “He’s blond and tall, probably a bit taller than Alistair.”

“Ohhh, he will not like that.” Laughed Roselyn.

“He’s got these eyes though.” Nevena continued, bringing to her mind the image of Cullen Rutherford’s face. His handsome face. His set, squared jaw, the straightness of his nose, and the scruff of his stubble. The way the corner of his mouth quirked when he smiled and the scar on his lip. How the corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed and the warmth of them. “They’re very…” she leaned on the door frame to her bedroom, “he has very kind eyes.”

“Kind eyes?” Roselyn repeated, coming to Nevena’s side.

“Mhm-hm.” Nodded Nevena, “kind. Maybe a little sad… I didn’t get the sense there was an ulterior motive… He seemed honest.” She shrugged one shoulder, “genuine.”

Roselyn was silent for a few seconds and Nevena could feel her looking at her. “And you got all that  _just_  from his eyes?”

“I know it sounds stupid…” Nevena laughed, trying to brush off the strange squirm in her stomach as nerves.

“It sounds like you fell in love with him over a coffee.” Laughed Roselyn.

“Rose…” Nevena rolled her eyes and entered her bedroom. On her bed was her open suitcase and various clothes folded, ready to be packed. “You kept yourself busy.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Roselyn wrapped her arms around Nevena’s waist from behind and perched her chin on her shoulder. “You didn’t feel unsafe? Like, he didn’t make you scared?”

“No.” Nevena smiled appreciatively and leaned her head against Roselyns. “Quite the opposite, really.”

“Good,” said Roselyn, her voice firm. “If he scares you... if he lashes out… _anything_. You call me.”

“I will.”

“I mean it.”

“I know.” Nevena gave a little sigh and patted Roselyn’s hands. She walked to a dress that was laid out on her bed. An ivory coloured garment, adorned with beads and lace, backless and criminally short. Picking up the dress, she turned to Roselyn who offered a sheepish grin in return. “Why?”

“You’ve never worn it!” Roselyn exclaimed, “and, you never know, you and this rent-a-date guy might hit it off!”

“You’re terrible.” Nevena laughed, returning the dress from where she picked it up. “Alright, show me what you’ve decided I should wear…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little insight into Nevena and Roselyn's friendship.   
> These scenes are actually really nice to write, so if you have any particular scenes you'd like to see, tell me in the comments below and I'll see what I can do! <3


End file.
